


My Life

by tigragrece



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Declaration of Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, social medias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak & Roger are invited to go at the Academy Awards following the fact that someone have do one documentary about them, and the fact that they go at the Academy Awards will reveal something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Roger was at Academy Awards
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

Novak and Roger are attending the Academy Awards following the fact that their documentary about them is nominated  "My Life in a tennis Court".  
This documentary is about them and their rivals, and even about their love life. We're at the end, we have a twist about romantic feelings.   
Some rumors appear after the documentary, where Novak & Roger are near.

Some months later, everyone has heard that they are together, that their ex wives are supportive of them. And Novak & Roger are in love.   
  
They are invited with the Director.   
Before the ceremony, Novak and Roger have decided to post some pictures on Instagram with one pic where we could see rings followed by #loveyou #happy and #mylove.

One reporter asks "The last pic on Instagram have left us with some question? What is this ring?"

"Our engagement Ring" say Roger

"Congratulations"

They are smiling and are so in love with the pics.

During the ceremony they were waiting for their category.  
They won the prize and they with to the director search the prize, where they thank everyone. 

"I would like to say thank you at everyone. The documentary was a great experience and I will never forget that. I would like to say that it's also the work of the director and  specially the work of also Novak. And I would like to dedicate my award to my lover and future husband Novak, because without him I'm nothing. I'm so proud to share my life with him. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, and share my life with him forever. He is my everything"

In the evening after the academy awards, Novak speaks where he said "I'm really happy us, it's so worth because the documentary was important for us and quite challenging and this award proves that the documentary was very good."

Several times they kissed where some photos have made appearances on the internet, their relationship is official now, and they don't hide it, Roger posted a picture with their hands and their engagement ring where he has put as comment "can't wait to be married to him, he said yes to my proposal" and even Novak post some pictures.

They married some months later with family of both sides, and with other tennis players invited.

**END**


End file.
